


The Perfect Night

by Cornboy_Alienson



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornboy_Alienson/pseuds/Cornboy_Alienson
Summary: What Connor expected was a small party in the hut that included some drinks, some dancing and a lot of interaction.Instead, he got.. Whatever this was...





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2AM, I'm sorry!

**McKinley**

The night felt somewhat perfect. Traditional Ugandan music softly echoed in the hut's main room, the elders and the Ugandans were interacting normally and nothing had been broken yet. Connor took a sip from his wine glass, tapping his foot.

"Hey." A brunette greeted, shocking the leader. Connor turned his head to see Kevin.

"Good evening Elder." Connor beamed. "Enjoying the party?"

Kevin nodded. "You seem to be too. And you're finally taking a break."

Connor playfully rolled his eyes, "I'm the host, I have to be here. I'm technically still working."

Kevin gave the blonde a questionable look, his face very slowly lighting up. "I'll be right back."

Connor hummed. He watched the other rush up to PopTarts, hurriedly whispering in his ear. PopTarts made eye contact with Connor but quickly turned away. The elder rushed up to his computer, switching the music to something slower and more nostalgic.

Kevin strolled back to his leader, holding out his hand. "Care to dance?"

Connor's gaze flickered from his hand to his face. "Why?"

"I'm going to make the night for fun for you." He reached for his hand, grasping it gently. He led him to the more open space in the room. He placed one hand on Connor's side, holding his with the other. Connor wrapped his arm around Kevin's neck, awkwardly flashing a smile.

They started stepping in a box-shaped pattern with their feet. Connor could hear the other muttering, "Down, two, three four, down-"

Connor couldn't help but grin at him. Out of excitement, he grabbed his hips and lifted the brunette up. He was oddly light. He looked down at him with shock yet it quickly softened. The blonde dropped him with boiling cheeks.

They slowly transitioned back into box-like slow dancing for the next two songs. Connor felt Kevin rest his head on the crook of his neck, earning a sharp inhale. The blonde sighed and continued to dance, slowly enjoying the feeling of Kevin's hair brush against his skin.

Tonight became a little more perfect.

But of course, Connor had to ruin it.

He couldn't resist him. He held Kevin by his cheeks and smacked their lips together. Nearly instantly, Connor pulled back. They locked eyes. That's all.

Connor felt paralysed in his spot. He couldn't cry or run. Hands still gripping onto the brunette, he kept his gaze on him. They stood there for a few moments, before Connor could finally utter out an, "I'm so sorry..."

The blonde pulled back, feeling more blood rush to his cheeks. He saw all the eyes that were on the two of them.

_What had he done?_


End file.
